Halo 3: The Cradle of Life
On June 14th, 2007, a website related to Halo 3 (http://www.halo3.com/comic/) went up. It was found by Bungie.net user crazyBoy3. The Cradle of Life is a story about a Tribal Elder, N'chala, who watches the Forerunners build what may or may not be the Ark. On the last page (page 4) of the comic there are three comic strips that can be clicked on over and over and/or dragged to reveal mysterious numbers. These numbers are as follows: Strip One - 206., Strip Two - 16. over 223., Strip Three - 65. These numbers were later discovered to be an IP address by Bungie.net forum goers. By typing http://206.16.223.65/ into the url box, people would be linked to a webpage owned by Microsoft with a message saying that you do not have permission to view this page. Later, the webpage opened to reveal an alien looking website with the text: Iris Initiated - Vio Transmit + 3 588 000 Searching Re-route...... /confirmed/ System Bypass In Progress. - Realignment Proceeding 000 000 000 000 Remaining ("0''" represents the numbers in the countdown. From left to right, the four three-digit numbers represented days, hours, minutes and seconds.) When bookmarked, the page will be named by default "Transmission Log". Nobody yet knows what the webpage is counting down to and it is strange that the countdown will skip numbers with the digits 7, 8 and 9 (for example, it will countdown like 32, 31, 30, 26, 25, 24, etc. It will also countdown like 102, 101, 100, 66, 65, 64, etc.). It is also strange that the "minutes" and "seconds" (and possibly "hours") columns of the timer start at the number "113". However, the digit skipping could be explained by the possibility that the timer is counting in Base Seven. If this is true, the timer is counting down to midnight on Thursday, June 21, 2007. June 21 happens to be summer solstice. The IP address of the site has been traced to "Microsoft Way - Redmond, Washington". The text on the webpage changed on June 15, 2007 to: 'Rotate Transition Point /negative/' 'Local Interference - Negligible' '/confirmed/ Realignment Proceeding' '000 000 000 000 Remaining' The text on the webpage changed on June 16, 2007 to: '/confirm bounce alignment/' 'Confirmed - Alignment Request Compiling' 'Hibernation Resumed' '000 000 000 000 Remaining' The text on the webpage changed yet again on June 17, 2007 to: 'Transmission Interruption - Go Dark /negative/' 'Possible Intercept - System Bypass Imminent' '/adjust bypass according to threat/ Fluctuating' '000 000 000 000 Remaining' The text on the webpage changed yet again on June 18, 2007 to: 'Iris Transmission Complete.' 'Awaiting Delivery' '/time to awareness/' '000 000 000 000 Remaining' It changed yet again on June 18, 2007 to: 'System Breach.' 'Failure ##myqse7##rf' '/report.................../' '000 000 000 000 Remaining' The timer has also sped up considerably. People say it's 17 seconds for every minute that elapses. ("''0" represents the numbers in the countdown. From left to right, the four three-digit numbers represented days, hours, minutes and seconds.) Sources *http://www.halo3.com/comic/ *http://206.16.223.65/ Related Links *AdjutantReflex *Forerunner Email Category:Halo 3 Category:Games